Orange Hero! Super Kyo!
by VolknersGirl
Summary: Kyo! Tohru! an orange bra! and who is Mikai!


It's really late… Tohru thought to herself

_It's really late… _Tohru thought to herself. She sat up and shook her head. For some reason she couldn't fall asleep, so Tohru decided a calm bath would relax her. Meanwhile Kyo was also in his room unable to sleep. He contemplated going on the roof but was to lazy to move. He just sighed and turned over. Tohru relaxed in her bath and soon got out. She wrapped her towel around herself and soon got out. She wrapped her towel around herself and got up. Then there was a knock. Tohru panicked and lost her voice. The door opened in came Kyo. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Kyo's alarm went off and he shot up.

"Damn that dream! It means something bad is going to happen today." He groaned and fell back onto his bed covering his face with a pillow. Eventually he shut off the alarm clock, got dressed and was on his way to school with Yuki and Tohru as always. Later that day Tohru was walking in the hallway. Kyo spotted her and was about to go over when she ran into someone. A boy about one year older than them stood and glanced at Tohru.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you! I'll be more careful!" she stuttered. The boy smirked.

"You're cute enough, so why don't we make it all better?" he grabbed her arm.

"Yea! Do it Mikai!" one of the boy's friends urged. All of the boy's around them crowded closer and blocked Kyo's view.

"Kyo?" Tohru whimpered. She had no idea where he was or that he had seen the whole thing. His name just popped out of her mouth, as if it could protect her. It just shows how much she trusted him. Kyo let this thought breeze through his mind. He couldn't really see what was going on but he heard Tohru's whimper. That bugged him. It really bugged him, that anyone would treat his Tohru like that. _Whoa! Since when is she my Tohru?! _He thought. When he pushed through the crowd, he saw Mikai holding Tohru very close and trying to kiss her but Tohru kept turning away. That bugged him even more than her whimper!

"Aw, come on girly! It's the least you can do after bumping into me!" he said.

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru continued to whimper with her eyes shut tightly.

"Quit calling that idiot carrot-head and kiss me!" Mikai demanded shaking her hard. She refused and he threw her to the ground. When Kyo finally stepped into the circle he was blazing mad. He gently lifted Tohru to her feet and stepped in front of her like a guard.

"LEAVE HER ALONE ASSHOLE!" he raged. Mikai laughed.

"Hey carrot-head is here! All I was going to do was rape your girlfriend!"

"BASTARD!" Kyo spat and hit him in the face. Mikai stumbled back in surprise but soon tried to hit Kyo. Meanwhile Haru spotted the commotion and made his way over to Kyo.

"Make… sure…the space cadet…is ok…and get…her out!" Kyo said between blows and dodges. Haru spotted Tohru and quickly hurried her away.

"But Kyo-kun!" she protested.

"He can take care of himself. Are you ok?" Haru asked.

"Me? Oh yes I'm fine but we need to go help him!"

"If something happened to you he'll kill me!" Just then Kyo appeared around the corner.

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru exclaimed and rushed over. "Your eye!" He did have a single black eye but no other apparent scratches.

"That bastard gave up the minute Haru appeared." Kyo boasted.

"Oh Kyo-kun! I'm so sorry! Are you sure you're alright?" she clung to his sleeve worriedly.

"I'm fine, but you have to be more careful! That asshole was about to rape you!" Kyo said. Tohru looked at her feet. Kyo's face softened. "Are you ok?" he asked gently.

"Yes…thank you." She smiled at him.

"I think I broke my arm though…" he said. Just then Tohru noticed he had been holding up and arm.

That night Hatori examined him and diagnosed that it was, in fact, broken. He gave Kyo a sling and some painkillers.

The next day the same idiot who gave Kyo a black eye appeared in front of Tohru as she was on her way to the library. Mikai.

"Morning girly!" he smirked. Then Tohru realized her biggest mistake. She was…alone. She backed against the wall as he advanced on her. He opened the top buttons of her shirt.

"Orange bra huh?" he commented. Around the corner Kyo perked his cat ears at that statement and froze in his tracks. He ran around the corner but neither Mikai nor Tohru spotted him. Mikai had just finished unbuttoning Tohru's shirt when Kyo slammed his head into the wall with his free, un-injured hand. Mikai fell and Kyo grabbed Tohru's hand. He was in no condition to fight, so he led her into the library and they hid in the back. Tohru quickly re-buttoned her shirt blushing furiously.

"How did you know?" she asked awkwardly.

"You are the only one I know with an orange bra." Kyo said with his back turned. Then, realizing how perverted that sounded he quickly said "I mean- I only know because…I've seen you do laundry." Now that was perverted and stalker-ish! I mean- no! Ugh!" he slammed his head into a bookcase.

"It's ok." Tohru smiled. "How's your arm?"

"Huh? Oh fine I guess, but from now on you are not anywhere without me or Haru got it?!"

"Haru what?" Hatsuharu asked coming from around the bookcase.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Kyo asked.

"Homework." Haru replied.

"You came from homework?"

"No I was doing it."

"Wow, that's a first. Well anyways this space cadet almost got herself raped!" Kyo knocked his fist lightly into Tohru's head. "He got as far as unbuttoning her shirt before I got him!"

"Really?! What color bra does she have?" Haru asked.

"PERVERT!" Kyo slammed Haru to the ground. "On second thought, you're not going anywhere without me! Now let's get back to class!" Kyo grabbed her hand and dragged Tohru to class. The rest of the day went smoothly and Kyo accompanied Tohru everywhere as promised. At the end of the day Tohru waited patiently for Kyo outside the bathroom when Mikai came around the corner. This time, in case Kyo was around, he approached her cautiously from behind. He spun her around and said

"This time that idiot pumpkin-headed boyfriend of yours isn't here to save you!" He pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He pressed his thigh against her hip and brought his leg up. Then he leaned forward trying to kiss her. When that didn't work he jerked his leg so it bumped hers. Tohru let out a small yelp and stopped struggling.

"Now be a good little girl and kiss me!" he ordered.

Tohru turned her head so he tried a different approach. He puller her even closer so her legs were completely entwined and immobilized by his, and nibbled her ear softly. When that didn't work he tightened his grip again and slammed his leg between hers. Tohru never imagined herself standing like this with anyone not even Kyo-kun! He grabbed her head and slammed his mouth against hers just as Kyo came out. At the last second Tohru turned so his mouth grazed her cheek. Then, she slipped her leg between his and jammed him hard "there". He instantly realized her and howled in pain.

"I will not kiss you! My first kiss will be with Kyo-kun!" she said determinedly. Kyo's jaw dropped.

"Fine! Stay with that orange haired asshole!" Mikai said and disappeared. Kyo rushed over to her. Tohru threw her arms around him and cuddled his cute little Zodiac form as tears flowed freely down her face.

"Kyo-kun! Kyo-kun!" she repeated over and over again. When she was calmed down and he transformed Kyo slipped his sling in place and moved towards her.

"Tohru-chan?" he placed a hand under her chin lifting her head. "You said you wanted your first kiss to be with me right?" he asked. Tohru blushed and Kyo leaned forward and kissed her. Gently at first, but soon hungrily. He refused to release her so quickly. When he finally pulled back, Tohru stared into his amber eyes happily.

"Thank you Kyo-kun…" she whispered and rested her forehead against his chest. Kyo placed his un-injured hand on her back and Tohru let out a happy sigh.

The End!


End file.
